parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Meets Shrek/Transcript
Transcript Sesame Street Elmo: We're going to meet Shrek today. Abby: I know it's so magical. Ernie: We're going far far away. Elmo: Yeah. Abby: That's where Shrek lives. Elmo: He usually lives in the swamp. Abby: Eww Elmo! Ernie: Come on let's meet Shrek. Elmo and Abby: Okay. Abby: I'll get Big Bird. Big Bird's nest Abby: Hi Big Bird! Big Bird: Hi Abby! Abby: Do you want to meet Shrek? Big Bird: I love to! Abby: Okay. "We're All Going to Meet Shrek" plays Elmo: We're all going to meet Shrek today! Abby:' It will super exciting to go and meet Shrek!' Big Bird: We will see his friends. Ernie: Will go far far away. Bert: Will see Puss in Boots. Grover: And Donkey. Rosita: And Princess Fiona. All: We're all going to see Shrek today! Elmo: Get ready to sing! Zoe: Get ready to dance! All: We're all going to see Shrek today! Cookie Monster: They'll be lots of cookies. Count von Count: And lots of people to count. Telly: It will be a great time! Julia: Meet Shrek yay! All: We're going to see Shrek today! Elmo: Get ready to sing! Abby: Get ready to dance! Zoe: Get ready to play! Prairie Dawn: Get ready to stay. All: We're all going to meet Shrek today! Elmo: Well what are you waiting for let's go to Shrek's swamp. All: Yay! Rosita: But how do we get there? Abby: I know how to get there. I can poof us there! Magic takes us to Shrek's swamp. all poof to Shrek's swamp Elmo: We're at Shrek's swamp! Abby: Elmo that swamp is disgusting. Rosita: Yeah he probably takes a bath in it. Ernie: I'm going to jump in. Bert: Ernie don't do it! does it anyway ?????: Hi guys! Rosita: Who is that? Abby: That might be Shrek. Elmo: Elmo thinks so too. comes out of a cave near the swamp Rosita: It is! Zoe: I can't believe it! Abby: Shrek do you take a bath in the swamp? Shrek: Yes. Zoe and Julia: Eww gross! Ernie: Do you have a rubber duckie? Shrek: No. Cookie Monster: Do you go any cookies? Shrek: No I don't. Count von Count: That's one one Ogre!\ Abby: He is an ogre! Shrek: Yup I sure am. Rosita: Does Fiona live in a castle? Shrek: Yes. Come on! Sesame Street cast follow Shrek to the castle where Princess Fiona lives Fiona: Hi Shrek! Who are these people? Shrek: These are the Sesame Street cast. Fiona: Oh my. What are their names? Elmo: Elmo's Elmo. Abby: I'm Abby. Abby Cadabby. Rosita: Hi there. Hola! I'm Rosita. Zoe: I'm Zoe! Julia: Julia! Bert: I'm Bert! Ernie: And i'm Ernie! everyone said who they were Fiona: Those are awesome names. Elmo: Thank you. Telly: Where's Donkey? Grover: And Puss in Boots? Puss in Boots: Here I am! Donkey: I'm here too! Zoe: Can you take us to the Kingdom Far Far Away? Shrek: Sure! the Kingdom Far Far Away Rosita: There's Snow White! Abby: And the three pigs. Elmo: And the wolf! Ernie: Look at this! It's Little Red Riding Hood! Abby: I feels like a fairy tale! Zoe: And there's the Fairy God Mother, Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty, and Cinderella. Rosita: There's the Little Mermaid! Fiona did you drag the mermaid once? Fiona: Yes I did Rosita in our second movie. Rosita: Oh. TBC Category:Crossovers Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Shrek Spoofs